


A Hidden Rhapsody

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Future Character Death, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Polyamory, it wasn't perfect until she died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: “I don’t know,” Jess mumbles into her wine glass. “I mean, it’s not like Sam doesn’t have a million and one secrets anyway. What’s one more?”“There’s a difference between those and running off in the middle of the night.”





	A Hidden Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration tags are: [I'll be sure to mail your heart back to you after ripping it out](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/163229790286/ill-be-sure-to-mail-your-heart-back-to-you-after); [I guess smut, or lemons, whatever you want to call them](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/163071781049/i-guess-smut-or-lemons-whatever-you-want-to); [Who's ready for kissing and sadness amiright](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/156777431933/whos-ready-for-kissing-and-sadness-amiright); and [Mentions of Heterosexuality](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/159992659514/mentions-of-heterosexuality-source). Also, [No beta, we publish our first drafts like ~~men~~ crazy people](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/172676346308/no-beta-we-publish-our-first-drafts-like-men)

“I don’t know,” Jess mumbles into her wine glass. “I mean, it’s not like Sam doesn’t have a million and one secrets anyway. What’s one more?”

“There’s a difference between those and running off in the middle of the night.” Becky frowns from the other end of the couch, leaning over to set her empty glass down on the coffee table. “This is kinda a big one, Jess.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Jess spits. “Two fucking years and Sam barely even mentions the guy. Now he’s off doing god knows what with some maniac!”

“Hey,” Becky coaxes, wiggling her toes under Jess’s thigh. “Hey. Sam can take care of himself. Even against his big brother.”

“I’m more worried about against his dad,” Jess says bleakly, all the fight disappearing as she drains her wine glass. 

“He’ll be back Monday and then you can shake him until he cries,” Becky says, snatching Jess’s wine glass out of her hand and refilling them both from the box wine on the coffee table. “Or spank him. Whichever.”

Jess snorts and stretches a bit, turning and pushing her legs towards Becky. “You just want to play.”

“Meh, dicks. Not really my thing.” Becky shrugs, gently petting the foot next to her. “Watch, sure. Tie him up and make him watch? _Definitely_.”

Jess giggles, pointing her toes and using them to boop Becky’s nose. “You and your voyeurism kink.” Twisting, she pushes the coffee table further away from the couch-- theoretically outside of spilling range-- and makes grabby hands towards Becky. “Now, c’mere. You’re too far away.”

Smirking, Becky sets down her glass and crawls over Jess until they’re face to face. “This close enough?” 

“No,” Jess whispers before reaching up to kiss her. “But we’re making progress.”

This, this is what she needed after a short night last night and spending today trying not to panic. 

Jess hands control of the kiss over to Becky, running her hands through her hair a final time before moving to her shoulders and back. Becky squirms on top of her when Jess presses lightly on her sides, almost, but not quite, tickling. 

Becky collapses down, kissing Jess’s neck and ear, whispering, “We’re okay, babe. And Sam will be too.”

Jess pulls her close, resting their foreheads together before kissing Becky carefully and smiling up at her. 

It’s a good thing she and Sam have already given their deposit up as a loss, because both wine glasses end up getting spilled, red wine spreading across the IKEA coffee table and cheap carpet like blood. Jess ignores it-- tomorrow’s problem-- spearing her fingers into Becky’s hair, pulling her close, kissing her with increasing urgency.

They make out for a while longer, until Zach lets himself in after soccer practice, and squeals about seeing his sister necking on the couch. “Aww, c’mon guys. I don’t wanna see that shit.”

Becky twists her arm behind her to flip him off, sneaking a few more kisses before climbing off Jess. “Fuck off, Zach. You’re the one who walked in.”

“Yeah, because Sam and I are supposed to go catch the Rams game at the bar. Where is he anyway?”

Jess sighs, rakes her hand through her hair before picking up the fallen wine glasses. “Hand me a towel, will you?”

Zach comes back in with the kitchen towel in one hand and a beer in the other. “What?” he asks when they look at him. “I’m clearly not going to catch the game. Not when my sister’s date mate is looking like that.”

“Zach, hate to break it to you? But Sam only goes to watch the game with you because he doesn’t want to be around for girl’s night.”

“Or he does want to be around and won’t admit it because he doesn’t want to be one of _those_ guys,” Becky says. Reaching over, she pulls the coffee table back into place. 

“Jess, if he’s stepping out on you…” Zach warns. “Unless you’re okay with that. I mean, I know y’all have that poly thing going.”

“Nah.” She shrugs. “His brother showed up late last night. Super late. Broke into the apartment kind of late.” Stepping around the wine damp carpet, she pulls her hair back into a lazy ponytail and starts pulling out what she needs to make cookies. “It’s nothing, I’m just worried. You know how he gets this time of year.”

Becky and Zach both grab chairs from around the table, angling them so they can watch her while they talk. They’re good at this, distracting her enough to keep from worrying, but not so much that she forgets. It’s almost the best she’s felt all weekend-- Becks is an excellent kisser and making out on the couch is the best-- snacking on cookie dough and teasing each other.

All the same, it’s a weight off when her phone buzzes with a text message from Sam.

_> > On my way home. Will be late._

Blowing out a breath, she looks up at Becky and Zach’s worried faces. “He’s okay. Should be here by morning.”

Zach immediately pushes himself to his feet, tossing his empty beer bottle into the recycling bin. “In that case, I’ll get out of your hair.” He wraps his arms around her, kissing the side of her head. “Next time, get the jerkface to take you with him. Or call us sooner.”

“I’d rather it not happen again,” she says wryly, squeezing him tight.

Zach mock salutes her before disappearing out the door. A few seconds later, she hears the door across the hall close.

Jess finishes dosing up another tray of cookies before she looks up and slides them into the oven. “I’m sorry for spending our entire time together--”

“Don’t.” Becky cuts her off with a finger to her lips. “You love him, you get to worry. I was worried too.”

“We get one night a week where it’s just us. Just sucks to ruin it.”

“In case you didn’t notice, it was my shithead of a brother that interrupted us,” Becky says dryly. Slowly, she backs Jess up against the counter, wrapping her hands around Jess’s hips. “Now, where were we?”

“I think we were right about… here,” Jess moans as one of Becky’s hands comes up to cup her breast.

Jess leans forward, kisses her way along Becky’s jaw and down her neck, nuzzling into the space behind her ear. Becky groans, her head falling back. Quickly, Jess switches their positions, pressing Becky against the counter before slipping her fingers under the hem of Becky’s shirt. “We should move back to the living room.”

Becks mumbles something that Jess doesn’t catch before her hands slide further up to unhook her bra. Jess feels the catches go, automatically sighing as the band releases.

The oven timer goes off.

Becky’s head drops to Jess’s shoulder in frustration. “This isn’t gonna happen tonight, is it?”

Jess strokes her hand down Becky’s back and kisses her temple. “I’m sorry, babe. Let me grab the cookies out? Then we can pick back up.”

By the time she’s gotten the cookies out and onto a cooling rack, Becky’s relaxed a bit, humming something beside her and snatching another cookie when Jess turns to put the remaining dough into the fridge. 

“I should get back to my place anyway,” Becky says. “I’ve still got that problem set for Physics to finish.”

Jess frowns before kissing her softly. “You should have brought it over. I don’t mind doing homework together, you know that.”

“You’re too distracting and I’d never get it done,” Becky says smugly. “And you needed time to relax anyway.”

Brady is at the door when they open it, raising his hand to knock. Becky shoots her an apologetic glance before sliding past him and to her own door. 

“Where’s Winchester?” Brady asks impatiently. “He was supposed to meet up with us for a mock interview and never showed.”

Rolling her eyes, Jess gestures him into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “He had a family thing. Should be home soon though.”

“Awesome. Wouldn’t want for him to miss it.” Brady’s eyes are black when he turns to face her.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's where I beg you to leave comments and kudos on anything else!  
> If you're into canon compliant, I just finished my coda fic series: [Dust in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/series/536608). Codas for every episode of seasons 1-5. Canon compliant as of the beginning of season 11.  
> Something that _actually_ has Sam/Jess in it? Try [Backdoor Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107042) (which is as porny as you think it is) or [ Christmas Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995328) (with Destiel).


End file.
